Clan:Army of Saradomin
: ::: ::: The death of one man is tragedy. The death of millions is a statistic. - Joseph Stalin = General = Army of Saradomin (AoS) is an elite clan with much diversity. Noone is frowned upon, we have skillers, pures, berserkers, rangers, mages and so forth. There are no current requirements to enter... although out of courtesy do not spam or create multiple accounts. Our forum is: http://armyofsaradomin.forumotion.net/forum.htm = Goals = 1) All players of RuneScape are accepted. 2) To become a good clan. 3) End discrimination in RuneScape. 4) Combine all different types of players into one friendly community. = Rules = 1. No Spamming. 2. No disrespecting other members. 3. Always welcome new members and guests. 4. No breaking Jagex rules. 5. Maintain a calm and collected attitude. 6. When the leader or a high-ranking official tells you to stop you stop. = Ranking = -Leader- King Aeraes COMBAT LEVEL - 95 -Successor- Darth Purge COMBAT LEVEL - 118 -War General- (not assigned yet) -Event Planner- Xplicitinaos COMBAT LEVEL - 90 -Admin of recruiting- (not assigned yet) -F2P Leader- (not assigned yet) -P2P Leader- (not assigned yet) -Combat leader- Srgkiller COMBAT LEVEL - 105 -Skiller leader- RevLightning COMBAT LEVEL - 28 -Pure leader- (not assigned yet) -All other members- 50 members at the moment (As of January 26, 2010) Rankings will be based on skills and participation. = Clan Information = Central Clan : Aos Clan2 Clan meeting place : World 14 Lumbridge (F2P); World 48 Edgeville (P2P) Clan Events = Clan Relations = Clan Amanecer On Wednesday the 20th of January, Clan Amanecer invited Army of Saradomin to a match of stealing creation to be held on Friday the 22nd at 9pm (-5GMT). AoS accepted the match with pride. A total of three matches were played with randomized teams. The matches proved to be very beneficial to both clans with ex-co-leader of AoS, Where Bk At, ultimately stating, "You've now got me hooked on this mini-game". Merge Star Galex Alliance Eternal Frost Team Falcon Dark Nightmare Runescape liberation army Deja Vu The Shopkeepers Market Guild Lords of Destruction Legion of Darkness New Revolutions Empire of Siscia Rune Knights Enemies Zerouhs Triumvirate Split offs New Revolution - Formed by The Excel after King Aeraes handed the clan to Darth Purge Lords of Destruction - Formed by RevLightning Bad Apples Recently in AoS, there have been some complaints about certain members of the clan abusing their powers and kicking lower ranked players without reason. Since then some members have been de-ranked and the ability to kick was changed to generals and the owner only. Previously captains and up could kick. Another recent problem was complaints about ranking. A new member to AoS demanded a rank (he was unranked at the moment and still is), the leader was unable to provide him a rank immediately because he was in the middle of the Monkey Madness quest. Infuriated the new member left although he would have been ranked after the leader finished Monkey Madness. A meeting was held on December 26,2009 to discuss the "abuse of power". It was agreed by the leaders of the clan that the first abuse will result in a warning, the second abuse will result in a major de-ranking (most likely the abuser will be ranked as a recruit) because after becoming a recruit you cannot kick people. If there is verbal abuse the same processes as in "abuse of power" will hold true but the third offense will lead to banishment from the clan. Another meeting on the issue of "abuse of power" was held on December 27,2009. Obashardi Obashardi was banned from the clan and has since been terrorizing both clan members and the clan. Things he has done: #'Destroyed Wiki on multiple ocassions' #'Created general choas' #'Spamed clan chat' #'Attempted to destroy the clan' #'Created a rival clan' Obashardi is extremely disliked by the clan and is still actively terrorizing it. Ustupidclutz Mentioned above is a player who was unranked and did not have the patience to wait 10 - 15 minutes to be ranked and left the clan. Apparently he since has started a counter strike on AoS. One of his friends said to King Aereas that Ustupidclutz has started a rival clan to AoS and is still angry about what happened earlier. The friend (Zane Yeah), also persists that Ustupidclutz has been recruiting high-leveled players to fight AoS. The Tension Builds In fear of a full scale clan war, King Aeraes asks Kaiser Blade, an allied clan, for assistance if war were to break out. Since hearing news of this war, the former leader (leader at the time of the incident), WherE BK aT goes with King Aeraes to Ustupidclutz's clan to ask for either a peaceful resolution or war. While there WherE BK aT is insulted and has his armour and weapons ridiculed, agitated King Aeraes tells Ustupidclutz to fight like a man and face off in Clan Wars. Stubbornly, Ustupidclutz persists that a trip to KBD (King Black Dragon) would solve the problem (obviously he is scared of AoS and Kaiser Blade) although it makes no sense to fight an NPC to end a dispute. After a brief argument King Aeraes and WherE BK aT leave the clan. They both came back later and were kicked immediately. Conclusion? One week after the heated argument, Zane Yeah reveals that Ustupidclutz is no longer angry at AoS for any actions but still very much dislikes both King Aeraes and WherE BK aT. Nothing further has happened since that short message. If anything dramatic were to happen, such as Ustupidclutz declaring a full out war against AoS, we will be prepared to take down anything they throw at us. War Ustupidclutz has agreed to fight with the Army of Saradomin. We will fight when he is ready. = Zerouh Triumvirate = On January 05, 2010 King Aeraes was sent an invitation from zerouh to join the Zerouh Triumvirate. It was accepted by King Aeraes on January 06, 2010.The Army of Saradomin is now awaiting confirmation from Zerouh about the triumvirate. The offer was declined by King Aeraes on January 06, 2010. War with Zerouh After falsely declaring war on us they did not show up. Thus showing how cowardly they are, they do not bother to even follow through. = Reign of King Aeraes = King Aeraes set up and founded the Army of Saradomin. His heir to the throne of Saradomin is Darth Purge. The rule of King Aeraes was at first very peaceful but eventually broke into an era of complete warfare. The warfare started when King Aeraes rejected Zerouh's offer to join his triumvirate and become a triumpirate, as some clan members described it. During the peak of King Aeraes' reign, the war general, Obashardi, broke away from AoS and declared war. Although the war was avoided and peace was made a scar remains from the incident. King Aeraes will end his reign after the war with Zerouh and his triumpirates. Darth Purge is trusted to take control of the clan until he can no longer be leader and give his throne to his heir. thumb|300px|left = Reign of Darth Purge = Darth Purge will not rule until the Army of Saradomin has fully recovered from war. Category:Clans Category:Free-to Play and Pay-to-Play clans Category:Featured articles Category:Army of Saradomin